


A secret called Finn

by mairyleo



Series: Romantic fics [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Taron Egerton - Fandom, Taron Egerton Fandom, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, London, Love at First Sight, Mommy Issues, One Night Stands, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Single Parents, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: Taron and I meet each other in a club in London. It's my last night in London and we definitely make it memorable. We have sex and I fly home the next day. A part of him will always stay with me though - his son.Finn reminds me of his daddy every day. Then Taron and I meet again in London.Eventual romance.Contains smut.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader
Series: Romantic fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601989
Kudos: 30





	1. Rock my world

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cursing, sexual content

“I can’t believe you will actually leave tomorrow” my friend Audrey said as I curled my brown hair in front of the bathroom mirror.

I looked at her as she applied some mascara “I know” I whined “I don’t want to leave. This has been the best three months of my life”

I had moved abroad to study in London for three months. It might seem like a short period of time and it had certainly felt like it. I had enjoyed every minute of it and my English skills really had improved. I would have to fly back to Germany to my old life again – and I dreaded it.

Audrey had become one of my best friends and I would miss her dearly. She would stay another month before flying back home to Italy.

“Let’s have fun tonight though” I continued. One last hurrah.

We met up with our friends who lived in the flat next door, Lucy and Daisy.

“Are you all packed yet?” Lucy asked me, sounding sad.

“Most of it, yeah” I shrugged “I will get the rest of the stuff in the morning”

“When is your flight leaving again?” Daisy asked as we got into a cab together.

“It’s leaving at 1 PM. That gives me enough time to get to Heathrow” I would probably have to leave our flat by 9 AM.

“Let’s forget about that tonight and have the best time” Audrey said.

The cab stopped and we got out at the club XOYO near Old Street. The music was already blasting through the speakers.

We walked towards the bar together and got our drinks before dancing away on the dance floor. I eventually took a break and went to stand by the bar. I ordered a water, just to stay hydrated. It was pretty warm for July but it certainly was better than all the rain in May.

I watched the people around me and a handsome man caught my attention. He wasn’t what you would call particularly beautiful, but there was some aura around him I couldn’t quite put my finger on. He had some guy-next-door vibe, but my breath caught in my throat when his eyes met mine. I had never seen eyes like that before. They were green, yet brown. In the dark light they looked almost dark brown, but when the lighting changed they seemed way lighter. He wore light blue jeans and a white tee, almost too casual for this club but he could pull it off. He probably realised I was ogling him so I looked away. He stood next to me and my eyes met his again. There was something about him - I couldn’t look away.

“Hello” he smiled.

“Hi” I smiled back, feeling uncomfortable that he had caught me staring.

“I’m Taron” he said and held out his hand.

“Marlene” I said “Nice to meet you” I shook his hand and sparks ran through me the second we touched.

“Nice to meet you too, Marlene” my name rolled off his tongue with ease. Most people tended to struggle with the pronunciation but not so much Taron.

“So what are you doing here all on your own?” he asked as the bartender handed him a beer bottle.

“I’m not on my own” I said “My friends are on the dancefloor. I just had to take a break”

“Not much of a dancer, are you?” he teased me.

I laughed “What about you?”

He scrunched his nose and it was the cutest thing “I’m not drunk enough for that yet”

I couldn’t stop my eyes from travelling over his body. He seemed to really know how to move his body. He lightly narrowed his eyes and I knew he caught me again. But then again, his eyes lingered on my cleavage and the dress wasn’t even that low cut. So who was he to judge?

“What can I get you to drink?” he asked and waved for the bartender to come over. He was pretty occupied though, so he didn’t even see him.

I had to stifle a laugh “I’m fine actually” Not like I wanted him to leave, though.

“Where are you from?” he asked before he took a sip of his beer.

I smirked at him “Does it matter?”

He looked taken aback before he realised what he meant “Want to get out of here?”

“I’ll just tell my friends I’m leaving” I said and walked on the dancefloor to let my friends know.

I expected Taron to be gone by the time I was back but he had waited for me.

“Where do you live?” I asked once we walked outside.

“Does it matter?” he asked teasingly. I glanced over to him and his eyes raked over me as a smile spread across his face.

How could one man be so sexy and cute at the same time?

We walked inside what seemed to be an apartment complex and he placed his hand on my back as we entered the elevator. He hadn’t even touched me properly yet, but I was already on fire.

I certainly wasn’t a one-night stand kind of woman but there was something about this man that made it impossible to resist him. And it was my last night in London – so I wanted to make it unforgettable. And I was sure Taron could make that happen.

The elevator pinged and we arrived on the top floor. I was overwhelmed how beautiful everything was.

“Wow” I breathed out as I walked over to the window and looked out over the city of London. He had to be really rich to afford a place like that.

“You are really beautiful” he whispered as he pushed my hair to one side and breathed against my neck. I was shivering.

“Thank you” I smiled and tilted my head to give him better access.

His hands moved up and down my body and I didn’t think I ever felt that beautiful before. How could he make me feel these things if we didn’t even know each other?

He turned me around to face him and I could feel my legs giving in at the way he looked at me. His mouth smashed into mine and my hands raved through his hair.

The way he kissed me wasn’t natural. Or maybe I had been kissed the wrong way all these years. Somewhere deep down I had hoped to end up in bed with a handsome Brit but I certainly never expected _this_. His tongue parted my lips and entered my mouth, leaving me breathless and in a daze. I forgot about all the problems I would have to go back to at home. Tonight, I was here, with him, and there was nobody and nothing else but us.

“Take off that dress and let me see that beautiful body of yours” he spoke, smoothly, in his perfect accent.

I was shy but he made me feel bold. He took a step back and watched as I stripped out of my dress. He groaned lightly as he looked me up and down. I definitely didn’t feel almost naked, because I was only standing there in a bra and panties. Non-matching at that. Oh and I still had my Nike shoes on. I giggled when I realised and took them off.

Taron’s eyes met mine and he smiled. He got out of his white shirt and I was glad I wasn’t the only one almost naked here. His chest was broad and I couldn’t wait to run my hands over it.

He walked over to me, placing his hands firmly on my hips. He turned me around to face the window again.

“Don’t worry. Nobody can see us up here” he whispered before unhooking my bra and sliding his tongue along my spine while his hands grasped my breasts.

That man possessed skills I had never experienced before. And I would probably never experience again.

He turned me around again and my lips met his. We deepened the kiss before he dropped to his knees in front of me. Something I hadn’t expected to happen, like _ever_.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy” he groaned while his fingers gently took down my panties. I was trembling under his touch as his tongue licked up my inner thigh. His fingers moved across my opening and I threw my head back against the glass. That would probably hurt tomorrow but I couldn’t care less.

“You’re so wet and so beautiful” he whispered as his tongue slid up and down my most sensitive area.

I thought I had made it to heaven right that moment. I no longer cared about anything in the world, only about the way he could make me feel. I already knew he ruined me for every man to come after him, but I pushed that thought out of my mind.

My hands ran through his hair again as he dipped his finger inside of me while his tongue circled my clit. My breath hitched and I could feel myself coming undone under his touch. My knees gave in as my body shook with pleasure but Taron was right there and swooped me up in his arms and carried me to his bedroom.

He gently lay me down on his bed and I would have felt how soft and perfect the bed was if his eyes hadn’t looked at me the way they had. We didn’t break eye contact as he stripped out of his clothes. I couldn’t help myself as my eyes eventually raked over his body. He was muscular, but didn’t have washboard abs which made me feel a bit better about my body. I wasn’t some supermodel after all. He could be, though.

When he pulled down his underwear, I gulped at the sight of him. Would he even fit?

He walked towards the bed and climbed on top of me, taking my breath away. Our mouths met again as if they were meant to. Then his tongue slid down my neck over my abdomen and stopped at my belly button. His fingers dipped inside me once again and the feeling was overwhelming. Almost too much so.

We were both caught up in the moment and suddenly I knew what it was all about.

He stood up and reached inside his wallet, pulling out a condom. He looked at me for confirmation and I nodded. Whatever he did to me, I never wanted it to end.

He removed it from the wrapper and gracefully slid it over his throbbing cock. Nothing had ever turned me on as watching him do that did. Everything he did, basically. He climbed on top of me and kissed me before thrusting himself inside me, inch by inch. We both moaned as he buried himself deep within me. I had never felt that full and it was almost painful. Almost.

“God, you’re so tight” he groaned as he thrusted in and out of me “You feel so good” he said, his voice breaking.

I moaned and our mouths met once again, our tongues tangling with passion.

He rolled over on his back, pulling me on top of him effortlessly. What a man. I mean I had expected to know what he was doing. But this? This was otherworldly.

“Sit up and fuck me” he breathed out and I did. He could have asked me everything in that moment and I was sure I would have done it.

I planted my hands on his chest as he grabbed hold of my breasts, kneading them while my hips grounded into him.

“So beautiful” he moaned and his now dark brown eyes met mine again. I moved back and forth and whatever we had, it didn’t seem to be just sex. At least not for me.

He rolled us over so I was on my back again and somehow, I was glad. His lips met mine and we kissed passionately. His thrust became uneven and I let go, giving into another orgasm. My body shook like a leaf and I glanced up at Taron as he came, lightly caressing his face.

He collapsed on top of me and softly kissed my shoulder as we both tried to catch our breaths. That man had rocked my world. It had been perfect three months in London, but this night was something I would never forget.


	2. Everything changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am pregant and Taron can never find out.

I woke up, threw my hand to my face and ran to the bathroom when I realised I was sick. I threw up and groaned. _Must be food poising or something_ I thought. Nothing worse than that.

I wiped my mouth and got ready for work. I was back to my office job I had left behind to go to London for three months. I felt like I was in prison every day, sitting on a chair, typing away on the keyboard. I was bored out of my mind. But it paid well.

I threw up the next few mornings too and I was starting to worry. What was happening to me? I walked to my bedroom to get a new bottle of shampoo from my closet when I saw the tampons there. Wait, I was… I counted and realised I was overdue.

“Oh shit” I hissed.

How could this happen? He had worn a condom. And I hadn’t had sex with anyone else. All blood drained from my face. Was I ready to be a mom? Did I have a choice?

I called Audrey.

“Hello” she answered.

“Hi” I said, deadpanning.

“What’s wrong?” she said.

I stood there, with my tampons in one hand and the phone in the other “I think I’m pregnant”

“Holy shit” she yelled on the other end of the line. “How is that even – I thought he wore a condom?”

“He did” I said, near tears. “I’m – I’m not sure what all this means”

“Well you better get a pregnancy test from the pharmacy” she said. “I wish I could be there with you” she was still in London.

“Me too” I whined “I miss you so much”

“I miss you too, love” she said “Call me the second you got the results, yeah?”

I definitely would. It’s not like I had many friends at home, I wasn’t even that close to my parents. They would probably think I was a humiliation for getting pregnant without knowing the father.

I peed on several tests and lined them all up in a row. I wasn’t even sure if I wanted them to be positive or negative. That night with Taron had been incredible. But was I really ready to be a mom? I would have to raise this child on my own. But if I knew one thing, it was that I would keep the child – no matter what.

I looked at the tests once the time was over. I threw my hand to my mouth and started crying. I wasn’t sure if I was sad or happy. They were all positive.

I called Audrey and let her know.

“Oh my God” she gasped “You will be a mom –“ she paused “That is if you want to keep the child”

“Of course I will” I was still crying. “I can’t believe this. I mean I thought a condom was safe?”

“It’s not 100 % safe” Audrey replied. She was right. And I was the 1 % exception. How lucky was I, really?

“I will have to tell my parents” I said, feeling nervous.

No matter what, they would be grandparents soon.

They took it unexpectedly well. My mom was crying and my dad was just stunned. I still couldn’t believe it myself really. But this baby was my life. And it would be my future.

**A few months later**

I rolled over in bed, barely able to breathe. I glanced at my watch. It was 2 AM. I groaned as I got out of bed, barely able to walk and went to pee.

I still thought back to that night with Taron every day. I was 8 months pregnant and due in a few weeks. I never saw Taron again and how would I? He lived in London while I was back in Germany. I wasn’t particularily happy with my life here, but at least I had Finn.

I smiled as I ran my hands over my huge belly. I wasn’t particularly proud to tell people I didn’t actually know the father, but I didn’t care. My baby was a part of me. I just didn’t know what to do if I ever met Taron again. But that was highly unlikely anyway so I just tried to figure out a way how to be a single mom. I cringed at the thought Audrey might run into him. She had stayed in London since she got a job there.

“Hi Audrey” I smiled when I answered my phone the next morning.

I was envying her at times, but I wasn’t unhappy with my life. I just thought it would go differently.

“How are you feeling?” she asked immediately.

“I’m fine” I shrugged “I just feel like a whale”

We both laughed at that “Well you will hold your beautiful boy in your arms soon” she said.

“I can’t wait” I sighed as I reached over to have a sip of my tea.

“I’m actually thinking of visiting you” Audrey suddenly said.

“Really?” I asked as tears sprang to my eyes. I was so emotional these days “I would love that”

“Great. Let me just check prices and everything”

“You could always stay with me. If you want to get up in the middle of the night” I joked.

Audrey laughed at that. “Well I can do that if it actually helps you”

I groaned as I felt him kicking “Remind me again why I actually went through with it?” I said half-heartedly. I wouldn’t change my life in any way, even if I could.

“I wish I could be a mom, you know” Audrey said. She didn’t have a boyfriend and she was in her early thirties now. Just like me.

“You’re lucky. You can still find the love of your life. Nobody will want me now that I have another man’s baby.” I groaned.

“You will have the most beautiful baby, I’m telling you. I only saw Taron from afar but from what I saw he was gorgeous”

I closed my eyes and thought back to that night. He had been handsome. And even if we had barely known each other there had been something between us.

“You could always contact him, you know?” she said when I didn’t respond.

I opened my eyes again “I told you I don’t want to do that”

I certainly didn’t want to ruin his life. I found out he was an actor shortly after I was back home and googled him. I wasn’t surprised, as beautiful and amazing as he seemed to be. Press would be insane if they found out he had a child. I didn’t want to put him through it or make him think he would have to be there for the child or support me in any way. And I didn’t want to put me or my child through it either. It would be tough, but I would get through it on my own. With my family and friends by my side.

“Alright” Audrey sighed. She had always told me Taron had a right to know and I knew what she meant. He would be a dad soon and he didn’t even know. I didn’t blame her. But it was my choice, and I was choosing not to tell him. It was better for all of us.

“Thanks for your help” I said. I was so glad we were still so close, even if we were far apart.

“Always, Marlene“ she said.

**A few weeks later**

I had been in labour for what felt like years. Another contraction hit and I was too tired to scream. I felt like I was dying. I thought of Taron then. Even if he wasn’t with me in person, he was with me in my mind all the time. And if he was the reason I died, so be it.

My mom was holding my hand and I could tell she was as exhausted as I felt. I think it had been 10 hours by now.

“I can see the head” one of the green-gowned people said and I was so relieved.

I pushed once more and I could feel pain radiating through my body before I heard a piercing cry.

I looked up at my mom, then at my gynaecologist.

“Congratulations. Here’s your son” she said before bringing my baby to me. His face was pink and covered in mush and blood. My baby. My Finn.

Tears sprang to my eyes and I held him close to me as he stirred. Suddenly everything seemed to make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	3. London calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is now 6 years old and fate seems to intervene.

“Finn” I yelled up the staircase “We will be late for school”

I glanced at my watch. We would have to be there in 10 minutes.

He came down the stairs, dragging his backpack after him. I was surprised everyday of how much he looked like his daddy. I wouldn’t have it any other way though.

He was 6 years old now. Finn was a contant reminder of Taron, and I loved him more than I loved myself. He would start asking questions at some point, but I was safe for now.

I had even met the love of my life, Noah, and he had accepted Finn and loved him as if he was his own. I couldn’t be more happy. Life seemed to be amazing.

I drove him to school before going to work to my part-time office job.

“How’s your son?” my colleague Dany asked. “Isn’t his birthday coming up soon?”

I smiled “Yes, his birthday is next week, in fact”

“Ohh nice” she said. She was 10 years older than I was and I felt like she had always wanted to have children but couldn’t – even if she didn’t talk about it.

“It will definitely be exciting” I laughed. All of Finn’s friends would come. “But then we will also fly to London soon too. My best friend is getting married the week after next”

“Oh that’s amazing” Dany said. “Another time back in London, eh?” she smiled.

She knew I had been kind of obsessed with London when I was younger. But I hadn’t been back there after I had met Taron. I didn’t even know why. Maybe I was too scared to actually run into him there?

I picked Finn up from school later that day.

“How was school, darling?” I asked as I took his backpack from him.

“It was okay” he shrugged. He was the cutest thing “I don’t like Maths though”

I laughed at that. I had always been quite good at that. I wondered where he got it from. And I had to think of Taron again. As much as I wanted to push him out of my mind now that my life was all settled – I couldn’t.

I made lunch for us, his favourite food – apple pancakes. I helped him with his homework afterwards and ran my hands through his dark brown hair. My heart jumped whenever his light green brownish eyes met mine.

Audrey called later that day.

“Hey, how is the wedding prep coming along?” I asked her while chopping carrots for dinner.

“Oh everything is taken care of” she said “I’m so happy you’re coming” she giggled. We hadn’t seen each other for a while.

“Me too. I have missed you so much” I whined. “We will actually fly in on 5th if that is alright” The wedding would be on 10th May.

“Of course” Audrey said

“Can’t wait” I smiled. “I’ll try to find a flat nearby your place”

“Did you ever think of –“ she asked but I interrupted her

“I think of him every day” I sighed and glanced over to where Finn was drawing “How could I not?”

“I’m so excited to see Finn” she said.

“He looks more and more like his daddy everyday” I sighed.

We hung up soon thereafter and I got back to cooking dinner.

“Daddy’s home” Finn’s face lit up as he heard the front door unlock.

I chuckled as he ran out of the living room to hug Noah. He leaned down and hugged him tight. I loved to see the two of them together.

“Can we play outside?” Finn begged.

“You can do that but dinner is ready in 10” I smiled.

“Come on, then” Noah said and they walked outside to play football in the garden together.

Finn’s birthday party was a full success. I loved to watch him play with his friends and my heart was aching. I never wanted my kid to be an only child because I already had to go through that. I just couldn’t picture myself being pregnant again. Or ever, basically.

Finn was completely beside himself when we arrived in London. We had been on trips before but I was starting to worry he felt at home in London because – well because his dad lived here. Or used to live here, for all I knew. I didn’t check the Internet for pictures of him. They released more and more articles on him I stumbled over anyway. They all talked about what an amazing actor he was.

“Hello, you two” Audrey smiled and leaned down to hug Finn.

“You remember Audrey?” I asked him.

“Yes” he smiled and Audrey and I laughed.

“Come on in” she stepped aside and Finn ran into her apartment.

“Finn wait” I ran after him just to make sure he didn’t knock over any vases.

“How was your trip?” Audrey asked as we sat down on the couch together.

“It was quite alright” I said but she knew I was tense.

“You feel him here, don’t you?”

I looked at her, then at the floor “I do. And Finn seems to really like it here” I glanced at her knowingly.

“That my friend – that is fate” she said.

I let out a breath “Anyway, is Richard home yet?”

She glanced at her watch “No, not yet. I think he should be home around 7 PM” It was 4 PM now. “He’s shooting this new movie now”

My face lit up “Oh nice, what is it about?”

“It’s a biopic” she said but wouldn’t meet my eyes “Have you heard of Rocketman before?”

My pulse quickened. “You mean the biopic with Taron in the lead role?” I could feel my voice shaking.

“The one” she pressed her lips together. “I had no idea, really”

I sighed “Is he coming to the wedding?”

She looked away and I knew I had my answer “Audrey?”

Audrey looked at me again “He will, yeah. I’m so sorry, Marlene“

I threw my hands to my face. This couldn’t be happening. I couldn’t come face to face with Taron ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Somewhere in between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I find out Taron attends my friend’s wedding too. And then I actually meet him.

_His lips met mine and we kissed passionately. His tongue felt perfect against mine and I ran my hands over his strong muscular body._

_His thrust became uneven and I could feel myself starting to shake. We broke the kiss and I stared into Taron’s beautiful eyes as I came with his name on my lips._

_He furrowed his brows then, moving a few more times inside of me before he came. He collapsed on top of me and his weight felt perfect on me. He trailed his fingers over my cheek before bringing his lips down to mine. I kissed him back and – _

“Mommy?”

I opened my eyes and found my son laying in bed next to me.

“Good morning honey” I smiled at him as I sat up in bed. I exhaled, trying to get rid of the memories of my dream just moments ago. It was a dream I had on a regular basis and I had been right in thinking nobody could make me feel the way he had.

I took Finn in my arms, showering the side of his face with kisses.

“Mommmyyy” he laughed while he tried to squirm his way out of my embrace.

I smiled as he gave me a big hug and I sighed.

My heart squeezed in my chest as I thought of today. It was the day before the wedding and Finn had enjoyed the last few days in London. I had been tense all the time, but with millions of people living in this city it was unlikely to actually run into Taron. According to Audrey they were shooting Rocketman anyway.

We got ready and met up with my old friend Daisy, who had a three-year-old girl named Zoe. They loved to play together and I watched them in awe. Nobody knew Finn was Taron’s son though, except for me, Audrey, Noah and my family.

We sat down at Café Piazza in Hay’s Galleria. I loved the scenery there near London Bridge and it also wasn’t too crowded which I enjoyed.

“Finn’s eyes almost look surreal” Daisy said and my heart jumped out of my chest.

“Zoe’s too” I said, trying to change the topic. Her eyes were beautifully blue.

Daisy laughed “She hasn’t got that from me” her eyes were brown.

“I don’t know why you’re always complaining about your eye colour. I wish my eyes were brown, you can use any eye shadow” I smirked.

We both laughed at that. Not that we really spent loads of time putting makeup on now that we had children.

“Hey would you watch Finn for a sec?” I asked Daisy as I got up. “I actually wanted to check one of the booths, they have the most amazing scarfs” I had bought a scarf there before.

“Of course” Daisy smiled.

I got up and walked towards the booths that were set up inside the galleria hall. I walked around the booth when I bumped into a man.

“Oh, I’m so sorry” I said before looking up.

My breath hitched. Seeing him again in the flesh was a punch in the gut. And I had a good look at his eyes as he stared at me. _What was he doing here?_

“Marlene?“ he breathed out.

I stared back at him, almost not realising he had remembered my name. It had only been – what? 6 years?

I just smiled, unable to form words.

“How have you been?” he asked, hugging me before I could stop him.

I breathed him in and was all too reminded of that one night we had shared. He smelled good. And he seemed to be more muscular than I remembered.

“I’m good” I gulped “How are you?”

“Me too” he smiled “Do you live here?”

I shook my head “No, I’m just visiting. My friend Audrey is getting married tomorrow”

Then I remembered he knew because he would come too.

“Oh lovely, I’m going to that too” he seemed excited.

I wanted to tell him I knew since Audrey had told me but I bit my tongue “So I guess we will see each other there”

The less I saw of him, the better. I thought. But then again it felt good to have him around me.

“Great” he smiled “Maybe we can catch up a bit there”

“Yeah” I said, confused. Why did he remember me? Why did he want to catch up? We were basically strangers.

I walked back to our table and Daisy looked at me strangely.

“Are you alright? You look like you have seen a ghost.”

I bit my lip “Yeah, I’m fine. I just feel pretty tired today” I hated to lie, but I couldn’t tell her the truth.

We parted ways soon thereafter and I took Finn to our place. Noah would arrive soon. Since he was busy being a manager he would only fly in for the wedding.

Finn and I played memory together and I could feel my mind drift away. Taron had looked incredibly well earlier. He had worn a dark grey jean and a simple blue tee but boy I was a hard time getting that image out of my mind. He had seemed happy to see me, but why?

Noah called then, letting me know he was there and I let him in to our rented AirBnB flat.

“Hey baby” he said and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

“Hello, my boy” he smiled when he saw Finn.

Finn’s face lit up when he saw him and ran towards him. It broke my heart whenever he called him _Daddy_, knowing it was wrong. But there was nothing I could do about it.

We made dinner together and I put Finn to bed eventually.

“Good night mommy” he mumbled and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“There is something I have to tell you” I said as Noah and I sat down on the couch.

He put a hand on my thigh and I cringed. What was wrong with me?

“What is it?” he asked worriedly. “Is it Finn?”

I shook my head. I loved that Noah was so worried about Finn all the time “Finn is fine. I actually ran into his dad today”

Noah knew the story. “Taron?” he asked.

Hearing Taron’s name come out of his mouth seemed strange. I nodded.

“Yes, it’s no big deal. I just thought you should know he will attend the wedding tomorrow” I shrugged. “I only just found out he’s friends with Richard today”

“Okay” Noah said slowly. “Anything else I should know?”

I met his eyes then “What do you mean?” I asked, confused.

“Do you have feelings for him?” he asked, softly, yet serious.

“No, I don’t” I said, maybe to quickly. Noah narrowed his eyes.

“He’s your son’s father. How could you not?”

“I know what you mean” I shifted slightly “But it’s not like that between us”

“Have you thought about what we talked about?” he asked before taking a sip of his wine.

We had talked about starting a family together. Yes, I already had a son but I never wanted him to be an only child. But I wasn’t sure I was ready to be pregnant again. Everything would be different this time around. I always thought I’d be pregnant with the love of my life by my side but that didn’t happen with Finn. Something kept me from moving on. Or someone.

I loved Noah. We had sex, yes, and it had been amazing, but – I cringed at the thought – he wasn’t Taron.

I wasn’t thinking Taron and I would eventually end up together. That would never happen. But I didn’t feel ready to be pregnant again and I knew time was running out.

“Noah, I – “

“You don’t have to respond now” Noah’s eyes met mine “Just let me know when you’re ready”

I smiled “You’re the best”

He really was. He pulled me to him and I lay my head on his shoulder. I loved him and everything had seemed perfect.

Running into Taron couldn’t possibly have ruined everything. He had his life, I had mine. Why did it feel like I was living a lie?

As I lay in bed that night, unable to get sleep I tried to think of some way how to approach Taron. As difficult as it would be for me, I would still attend my best friend’s wedding. I was a grown woman so I would suck it up and treat my son’s daddy like any other random friend I knew.

Even though I knew I gave away too much when his eyes met mine. He could see right through me and I through him. Or maybe I was becoming crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	5. A wedding dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron and I meet at our friends’ wedding

_Taron:_

_I couldn’t even believe I came face to face with her again. I certainly wasn’t into one-night stands but something had drawn me to her all these years ago. That must have been the best night of my life, but then the next morning she was gone when I woke up. I wanted to tell her that I wanted to see her again, contact her. I looked her name up but I couldn’t find her again. It broke my heart and I had tried to move on ever since._

_Now all these years later we ran into each other in London again? I just had to get to know her. Tell her that night meant more to me than just sex. I had only just broken up with my girlfriend. I was telling myself it was for other reasons. It would be too pathetic to admit I still thought of Marlene every day._

_The wedding ceremony was held in Green Park and it was a nice sunny day in London. I was happy for the bride and groom. I had only known Richard for a short period of time and we were still shooting Rocketman but we have become best friends really quickly._

_I walked towards the wedding venue and tried to look for Marlene without being too obvious. I didn’t see her though. I sat down in a row in the middle._

_The wedding march started and little children walked down the aisle. They were all so damn cute._

_Marlene walked down the aisle with the other bridesmaids next and my heart stopped when I saw her._

_She wore a light velvet dress that hugged her curves perfectly. I didn’t even remember her being that curvy but damn it hit me hard when my eyes travelled up and down her body. She smiled brightly and kept her eyes in front of her so she didn’t even see me._

_Or maybe she didn’t want to see me. She had seemed a bit cold yesterday. Had she not enjoyed that night as much as I had? I couldn’t even imagine it hadn’t been as good for her as it had been for me._

The wedding had been so nice I still had tears in my eyes. We drove over to the wedding reception and I tried not to freak about how good Taron looked.

I particularly hadn’t scanned the crowd when I had walked down the aisle but I saw him later. He wore a patterned suit and a light blue shirt underneath. It looked incredible on him. I had a hard time looking away, I certainly didn’t want to be caught staring. Again. Just like that night when we had first met.

“Mom, can I go play with the other children?” Finn asked after dinner.

“Of course, darling” I said and ruffled his hair. I resisted every urge in my body to look for Taron then. His hair had looked exactly the same earlier.

I walked with him and saw there was a room next door where the children could play.

“Have fun” I smiled but Finn didn’t hear me any longer as he joined the other kids. I smiled.

I walked over to the toilets and met Audrey there.

“Heeeyy” I smiled “How are you?”

“Oh I’m perfect” she smiled back. I had never seen her that happy before “This day is perfect. I just hope it’s alright for you, too”

“Don’t worry” I ran my hands through my loose hair. I barely kept it loose these days. “You enjoy your perfect day, I’ll be fine”

“Are you sure?” Audrey frowned. “I saw the way he looked at you earlier”

My skin tingled “What do you mean?”

She looked at me then “He had his eyes on you almost all the time”

I shuddered for a split second before letting out a breath “I’m sure that’s not true. He’s with his girlfriend”

I had seen her with a really beautiful woman earlier. I wasn’t jealous but – well I probably was.

“He’s single, you know?” Audrey smirked at me.

He was?

“He was probably just talking to some of the guests” Audrey continued.

So that meant Taron was on his own?

“Want to dance?” Noah asked when I got back to the table

“Sure” We walked to the dance floor together. There were several people dancing.

Noah eventually took Finn home. I had planned to go with them but Noah had insisted I stay and have fun.

“Thank you” I kissed him on the mouth and had a weird sense of Taron watching me.

“Good night Finn” I cupped his face and kissed my son on the forehead.

“Good night, mommy” he mumbled.

I sat on one of the tables talking to Lucy and Daisy when I heard footsteps approaching behind me.

“Hey” I saw Lucy’s face lit up.

“Hello” he said and I would recognise that voice anywhere. Taron.

“Do you want to dance, Marlene?” he asked and I lost a bit of self-control every time he said my name.

I gulped. It was impolite to decline, right? “Sure”

I got up and looked at him. He had loosened his tie and the first two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned too.

Some part of me was afraid to touch him but I couldn’t stop it. And another part of me was craving his touch.

He put one of my hands in his and wrapped his arm around my waist. I tried to breathe but I was too focused on Taron to actually care.

“It has been a nice wedding” I said, trying to come up with some topic to small talk about.

“It was indeed” Taron smiled. “So how long are you staying?”

“Another two days” I said as I drowned in his light green and brown eyes that I knew all too well.

“Nice” he said “Must be great to be back”

“It is” I pressed my lips together. What was I supposed to say?

“Maybe we could meet for coffee?” he asked as we continued to sway to the music.

“I actually have a few things planned with Finn” I said my son’s name before I could stop myself.

Taron smiled “Your boy seems great. I would love to come with if you’ll have me”

My mouth went dry. He thought _my_ boy was _great_? “I’m not sure that’s a good idea”

“Well I don’t want to intrude” he stepped back and my arms fell to my sides again.

“That’s not what I mean.” I started “It’s – I – It’s just that we’re strangers” I let out a breath.

Taron looked at me from under his lashes “I wouldn’t call it that, exactly”

He had a point.

I could feel myself blushing and there was nothing I could do.

“Excuse me” I said and walked over to the toilets again.

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror and looked at myself. I was flushed. How could he affect me that way? I washed my hands and pressed my cold hands to my cheeks. I just needed to breathe. There would be no harm in him meeting Finn, would there? But then I would probably die of happiness seeing the two of them together. Father and son – just like how it was meant to be.


	6. Visiting the zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I invite Taron to come to the zoo with me and Finn. We have a great time, but then -

I left the bathroom and Taron waited for me outside. He was leaning against the wall as if he was in some perfume ad. He was too beautiful, too nice, too cute.

“What are you doing?” I asked when he stepped towards me.

“Look” he started “I don’t want to mess up your life. You have a family and I understand that. I just thought we could talk? As friends?”

That hit me in the gut badly. He thought we were just friends? But then he also thought Finn was Noah’s son.

“Sure” I said. “Why don’t you come to the zoo with us tomorrow?”

Taron smiled and I was all too reminded of how my son grinned exactly like him “I’d love to”

“Can I take you home?” he asked “My car is parked outside”

I hesitated for a second and Taron realised “I won’t slam you against the nearest wall and kiss you, you know?” he teased.

_Please do, Taron_ I thought before I could stop myself. I laughed, trying to push these images from my mind “Let’s go then”

We walked to his car together and I told Taron where we stayed.

“Great, that’s not far from my place” he said as he drove through the city.

“Where do you live?” I asked before I could stop myself. Did he still live where we had slept together all these years ago?

“It’s still the same place” he chuckled.

“Oh that’s nice” I said, for lack of a better phrase. My skin started tingling, my memories playing tricks on me.

“You never told me where you’re from” Taron said.

I glanced over to him and his eyes met mine. I looked away quickly “I’m from Germany”

“That’s nice” he said “Your son speaks English perfectly”

I nodded “We are raising him bilingually” I had decided on that after having him. _As a dedication to his father._

“What’s his name?” he asked as he pulled up in front of my place.

I looked into Taron’s eyes and saw my son’s “Finn”

“Can’t wait to see Finn, then” he smiled.

Oh, not as much as me “Should we meet up at 10 in front of the zoo gates?”

“Perfect” he smiled. “See you then”

I opened the car door and got outside.

“Bye Marlene” Taron said and I absent-mindly waved as he pulled the car away.

What was happening to me? Why was he actually interested in getting to know me? Why would I wanted to come to his place with him?

I got ready for bed and my Taron dreams were even more intense than usual. I didn’t wonder why, I knew why.

Noah left for work the next day. He would fly back to Germany and be back at work later this day. Finn and I waved him goodbye.

“Bye daddy” Finn said and my heart broke a bit.

I couldn’t do that to Finn, actually take his _daddy_ away from him, even if he wasn’t his biological dad. But then he had a right to know, didn’t he?

Audrey’s voice played in my mind _“Taron has a right to know”_

I got us ready and we took the tube to the zoo. Taron was already waiting for us when we got there.

“Hi” he waved.

“Who is that, mommy?” Finn asked me.

_That’s your daddy_. “That’s Taron” I said, barely able to walk straight as I looked at Taron. He was in a pair of jeans and wore a flowered shirt, unbuttoned, with a white shirt underneath. Whoa, he looked good. Actually _good_ was an understatement.

“Nice to meet you Taron” Finn said and held out his hand.

Taron and I chuckled and he leaned down and shook it. My heart leaped, seeing the two of them together.

“Nice to meet you too, Finn” Taron smiled.

“I already got us tickets, I hope that’s alright” Taron said to me as we walked towards the entrance together.

“Oh perfect, thank you. Just let me know what they cost you”

“Don’t be ridiculous” Taron chuckled

“Well, thank you, then” I smiled.

We walked to the kangaroos first because Finn wanted to see them badly.

“Whoa look at these” Taron said to Finn in his soft daddy voice I almost fainted.

“Cool” Finn gasped and Taron laughed.

Then he picked him up and held him to him so Finn would see better.

They didn’t even notice me and I almost snapped a picture of them together. Almost.

We walked by the tigers next before having a lunch break. We arrived at the Aquarium Kiosk.

“What would you like to eat?” I asked Finn.

“Ice cream” he said and I smiled. “We’ll make an exception, alright?”

“I’ll go get it” Taron said and I held onto his forearm before I could stop myself.

He looked at me, frowning and I pulled my hand away “You don’t have to pay for everything” I laughed. I almost said _It’s not like you’re his biological father_. Well, he was, but he still didn’t have to.

“I want to” he smiled “What would you like?”

_I want you_. “I’ll take a sandwich”

“Great” he said and grabbed the food for us.

Finn and I sat down. His eyes widened when Taron brought him his ice cream.

“Enjoy, buddy” he smiled.

Finn ate his ice cream in no time.

“Mommy can I go to that playground over there?” Finn asked and I glanced over. It was only a few feet away and I could watch him.

“Sure” I said and swiped his mouth with a napkin.

“Great” he started running over there and Taron laughed.

“I remember I was just like that” he said and my heart stopped beating. “He’s a great boy”

I choked on my sandwich and Taron clapped me on the back “Are you alright?” he looked at me intently while I was coughing like a crazy person.

“I’m fine” I said, my voice hoarse. Finn and Taron had a lot more in common than I thought.

“Are you sure?” he asked, still watching me.

“Yeah” I breathed out before taking a gulp of water.

“How old is he?” Taron asked before taking a bite of his own sandwich. It sounded innocent, or was he putting two and two together?

“He’s six” I said, trying to sound calm.

“That’s a great age” he smiled “I always wanted to have children –“ he started, then stopped.

I looked up at him and my facade started breaking “I’m sure you will, I mean –“

“Did you have him right after you got back from London?” Taron interrupted me and I could feel my face heating up. I gave away everything, without even saying anything.

“More or less” I laughed, trying to change the topic “So, do you have a girlfriend?” I didn’t meet his eyes.

“Look at me, Marlene” Taron said, his voice uneven and full of emotion.

I took a deep breath and stared into his beautiful eyes that I knew all too well. I shrugged. As soon as I would say something, he would know.

“I know it’s impossible but –“ Taron let out a breath “Is he mine?” his voice was breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know where you think this goes!


	7. Daddy Taron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which decision will ever be the right one?

“Marlene?” he whispered when I didn’t respond. He knew he had me.

I glanced over to the playground, looking for Finn and didn’t see him anymore. My heart leaped “Where is Finn?” I asked breathlessly.

Taron looked around “I – I don’t see him”

I got up and ran over there, looking through the children, but not seeing Finn. I threw my hand to my mouth. That had never happened to me before. Where could he has gone? It was as if seconds were hours.

“He’s over there” I heard Taron behind me and turned around. He pointed to one of the benches a few feet away.

“Thank God” I let out a breath “I’m such a bad mother” I said as reality sunk in. I didn’t only let my son out of sight, there was so much more I was guilty of.

Taron wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I let him and started sobbing. His body felt good against mine.

“You’re a great mom” he mumbled and hugged me tighter.

I breathed him in and never wanted to leave his arms again. I broke away from him though and wiped the tears from my face.

“Sorry” I laughed “I’m a mess”

I looked up at Taron and his eyes bore into mine “He’s mine, isn’t he? I saw his eyes and –“

I let out a sigh. I was tired of lying and he deserved the truth “Finn is your son” I said, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off my body.

Now Taron was the one tearing up “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m so sorry, Taron. I –“

“I had a right to know” he interrupted me “I have missed the last 6 years of my son’s life” he was sad, but also angry and I couldn’t blame him.

“I don’t know what to say. I didn’t know how to reach you. And then I didn’t want to public to find out” I looked at him “They can never find out”

Taron let out a growl “I want to be a part of my son’s life”

I looked down “I don’t want to rip Finn out of his life. He has his life and his daddy at home”

“That’s not his dad. I am” he huffed.

I shivered “I know you are”

His face softened “It was more than just sex” His eyes met mine “You know that”

My whole body tingled at his words. I gulped. “Whatever it was I couldn’t be happier to have Finn”

Taron smiled lightly “He’s great”

“I’m glad you think so. He reminds me of you everyday” I said before I could stop myself. _Why did I say that?_

His eyes were full of emotion when he said “I couldn’t forget you”

“I’m sorry about all of this” I sighed. “We will find some way to figure it out”

“Move to London” he said, his voice calm, yet excited.

I shook my head “I can’t. Finn’s life is in Germany. And I love Noah”

Taron looked hurt after I said those words. But it was the truth, wasn’t it?

“You can visit him whenever you want” I continued.

“I don’t just want to visit him every now and then” he called. “I want him in my life. He’s my flesh and blood”

“He’s also my flesh and blood” I yelled back.

Then the reality of those words sunk in. We really shared a child, huh? Somehow, I could picture myself having another child with Taron.

“Let’s discuss this later” I said calmly “I’m taking Finn home”

“I’m coming with you” Taron said firmly.

There was no way to argue with him. He had set his mind to it. And I could never make up for keeping his kid from him. But Finn’s safety would always be my priority.

Taron took us home. Finn hadn’t realised something was wrong and he was different towards him. Even more loving, caring. My heart was beating out of my chest. I couldn’t give up my life and move to London. Taron was his dad, yes, but Finn had his life at home. Right?

“Let’s talk later when he’s in bed” I said once we were back in my apartment. “I’m leaving for Germany tomorrow, so we can discuss some details later today”

Taron nodded “Alright, I’ll come by at 4”

I laughed then “He’s not a baby. He goes to bed at 9”

He smiled lightly “Then I’ll come by at 9”

“Okay” I let out a breath “See you then”

He left and I sat down, deep in thought. How should we ever reach a consensus on that?

“I like Taron” Finn said as he played with his toy cars.

“You do?” I smiled.

“Yeah. He is cool”

I laughed at that.

“Can he come with us to Germany?” he asked.

“He can’t. He lives here and has work here”

Finn looked down, seemingly sad.

“You can see him again tomorrow before we leave” I said without thinking. Surely Taron would love to come by tomorrow morning to see him again.

I put Finn to bed later that day. He was pretty exhausted after we had seen more of London and played football in the park.

“Good night darling” I put the duvet over his body and kissed him on the forehead.

“I wish Taron was my daddy” he said before he turned around and went to sleep.

I was speechless as I walked back to the living room. How could Taron have these effects on him? Finn had loved Noah before but ever since he met Taron, he changed completely. Well, he was his dad, after all. He would probably get used to his life in Germany in no time. But was it really what was _right_?

The door bell rang eventually and I unlocked the door for Taron.

“Hey” I said as I let him in.

“Hi” he got out of his jeans jacket “Is he asleep yet?”

“He is. I put him to bed around one hour ago” I said before sitting down on the couch.

“Can I see him?” he asked, sounding nervous and shy.

I smiled lightly. He didn’t know how to do this “Sure. But don’t wake him”

I took him to Finn’s bedroom and quietly opened the door. Taron walked inside and knelt down next to the bed. He went to stroke his hair but stopped himself. I watched him and suddenly I could picture myself Taron putting Finn to bed every night. Before he took me to bed.

I shook my head lightly, willing these thoughts to leave my brain.

Taron got up again and we walked outside towards the living room again. I closed Finn’s bedroom door behind us.

Running his hands through his hair before sitting down on the couch next to me, he said “I want him in my life”

“It’s not a choice you get to make. We have to decide on what’s best for Finn” I said.

He looked at me then, before burying his face in his hands “You’re right”

I ran my hand over his back, trying to soothe him. What was I really doing here? I had a man I loved at home and was practically cheating him. If not physically, at least emotionally.

Taron looked up at me then “Do you think back to that night?”

I gulped “Every day”

He leaned in and caressed my face. I closed my eyes, enjoying his touch. Skin against skin.

“I do too” he whispered and I opened my eyes again.


	8. Connected in every way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure fluff and smut. Better read this alone ;)

_He leaned in and caressed my face. I closed my eyes, enjoying his touch. Skin against skin._

_“I do too” he whispered and I opened my eyes again._

“How did this happen though?”

I smiled “That’s what I asked myself too. But I’m not on the pill and – and a condom isn’t 100% safe”

Taron looked into my eyes searchingly “He’s really someone special”

My heart leaped “He is” _As is his daddy._

“We could be a family” Taron whispered and my eyes shot to his.

“We can’t” I could feel my heart breaking as I said it “I love Noah” I did, but was I really _in love_ with him?

“Can he do it?” he said.

“Do what?” What did he mean?

“You know what”

He trailed his fingers over my cheek, down my neck and over my body. My breath hitched and my ache for him intensified.

“I don’t” I breathed out, my voice hoarse.

“You don’t mean that” Taron whispered as he moved closer to me.

I looked into his eyes and for once I wish I hadn’t. He looked at me with the same passion he had the first night.

“Taron, I –“

“Tell me to stop” he whispered.

He cupped my face in his hands and I looked back at him with the same love reflecting in his eyes.

I ran my fingers through his hair and he groaned.

“Don’t torture me” he whispered.

It was the last straw. I pulled him to me and he closed the gap between us. As soon as his lips touched mine I was back brought back to what we had done in his bedroom all these years ago. His lips were still as soft and tender as I imagined. I shivered at the thought we created Finn that night.

I opened my mouth and Taron dipped his tongue inside. He softly lay me down on the couch. His weight on top of me was heaven. He seemed to know exactly what I needed. Where to touch, how to kiss. He made me feel more loved than any other man ever has.

He kissed his way down my neck and caressed my body over my shirt and jeans. I gasped, running my hands over his shoulders and down his back, pressing his hips closer to mine. We both groaned then.

Taron broke away and sat up. He was breathing as hard as I was.

“You have a boyfriend” he breathed out.

“Not tonight” I whispered.

His eyes met mine then. I cupped his face in my hand and pressed my lips to his again. He felt good. He lightly shook his head and broke the kiss again.

“Our son is right next door”

Him talking about _our_ son did things to me.

I got up and took his hand in mine “Come with me”

He followed me and we walked to my bedroom. I closed the door behind us. Taron walked me again the door, trapping my body with his.

My breathing was shallow and I met his dark eyes right before he kissed me passionately. I was so wet already, so ready. My body was craving his touch, even more now than ever.

He picked me up and lay me down on bed, crawling on top of me. I got out of my shirt and Taron groaned.

“You’re just as perfect as I remembered” he whispered before kissing his way over my chest.

I arched my back, needing him closer. I worked on his belt and started to push his jeans down while he got out of his shirt. He helped me out of my jeans too and soon enough we were just in our underwear.

“You’re the one who’s perfect” I moaned. “I hope Finn grows up to be such an amazing man as you are”

Taron closed his eyes for a second before opening them again “We created a great human being, eh?” he chuckled.

“We did” I smiled and ran my hands over his ass and pushed him to me right where I needed him.

He groaned “Are you sure we should continue this?”

I bit my lip “I want you so badly” I whispered.

“I – I don’t have a condom with me” he breathed out.

“I don’t care” I sighed as I rubbed myself against him.

Taron furrowed his brows. He seemed to have a hard time to keep it together “You know what happened last time”

I intertwined my hands on his neck and pulled him down to kiss me before pulling away “Carrying your baby was the best thing that ever happened to me”

He closed his eyes in a long blink and when he opened them again he seemed to have made up his mind. He dipped his fingers into my underwear and groaned.

I moaned as he circled his fingers over my clit. Then he left a trail of kisses down my body before he ripped my panties and dipped his tongue inside me.

“Taron”

I gasped. How could I ever think I could _not_ be with him? In that moment everything seemed right.

“The things you do to me” he muttered as he continued his movements.

I threw my head back as I felt my orgasm coming nearer and nearer “The things _you_ do to _me_”

“I need you” I moaned, needing him inside me already after all this time.

“We will take this slow” Taron groaned before kissing me again. He continued to move his fingers in and out of me and I kissed him back hard.

I reached the edge then and came hard against his fingers. He continued to kiss me, eating up my moans, until we had to break away for air.

“We have to be quiet” he breathed out.

I smiled “Look at you, all worried about your kid”

He trailed one finger over my cheek “Always, from now on”

My heart ached and I pulled his face down to mine again. I kissed my way over his neck, up to his jawline, before reaching his lips again. The way he kissed me was soft and caring, but also so much fire.

We broke away eventually, needing air.

“Are you sure?” Taron asked again as he got out of his black boxer briefs. I shivered as I had a good look at his cock and what it had done to me the last time.

“I don’t care if you knock me up” I moaned “In fact I would appreciate it”

Taron groaned my name and thrust into me hard.

We stared at each other as we connected in every way possible. This was truly love making and nothing else. My body seemed to react even more to his now.

I moaned and ran my hands through his hair, before moving them to his hips, needing him closer.

He groaned “I’m already all the way inside”

I moaned “Then why does it feel like you’re not close enough?”

He kissed me then and put one of my legs over his shoulder. The change in angle when he thrust had my skin tingling even more.

“Taron” I moaned and he put his hand in front of my mouth.

“We have to be quiet” he whispered.

I grinned “I will have as many children as you want but we need to be able to continue this”

He furrowed his brows and exhaled “Marlene”, then intertwined his fingers with mine

We were truly connected in every way that counted. I met his thrusts and soon I could feel my body starting to shake. Taron barely kept it together, his thrusts and kisses growing sloppy.

“I’m coming” I moaned but I already was. I kept my eyes glued to Taron as my body shook like a leaf.

Taron growled as he emptied himself inside me. I stroked his hair out of his face and he leant down to kiss me.

I rubbed myself against him while he was still inside me and we both moaned.

“I love you” Taron whispered, staring into my eyes.

Tears formed in my eyes “I love you, too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	9. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron and I had sex... What happens next?
> 
> Warnings: contains smut

“Do you regret it?” Taron asked worriedly as we lay there tangled up in each other.

“Never” I whispered and kissed his neck.

He groaned and tightened his grip around my waist.

“What if you’re pregnant?” he groaned as I ran my hands over his chest and further down.

“Then we will figure it out” I moaned as I rubbed myself against him. Then it hit me “Or do you not want to be a dad?”

Taron grabbed my face and pulled me too him “I want to be a dad. Badly. Wanted to for years” he paused “And now that I know we share a son –“ he smiled “I’m so happy”

I returned his smile “Me too”

He pulled me to him and when our lips met, we forgot everything and everyone around us. I had never felt so awake in the middle of the night.

I grabbed his cock and guided him inside of me again. We both moaned. I moved back and forth before Taron rolled me onto my back

“Yes” I moaned.

“You like to give up full control in bed?” Taron groaned.

I smiled “Just with you” I said as I stared into his eyes and cupped his face.

His lips met mine again and his tongue thrust into my mouth, matching the movements of his cock. I never ever wanted this to end. I met his thrusts and I could feel myself spiralling into an orgasm again.

“Shit Marlene” he hissed.

My walls tightened and quivered around him as I came hard. I arched my back and Taron stopped for a second before thrusting into me again, still not finding his own release. He ran his finger over my clit and I shivered, too overly sensitive.

“No, I –“ I gasped.

“Let me make you feel good” Taron groaned and I let him. He seemed to know my body better than I did.

I could feel my need for him increasing and he spilled himself into me just as I came again. We held onto each other, both of our bodies shaking. Taron collapsed on top of me and I crossed my legs behind his back, never wanting him to leave.

His mouth met mine again and I kissed him back with all I had. We bit and licked each other and I rolled my head back so he had better access to my neck.

“Wow” I breathed out when we came up for air.

Taron chuckled and pulled out of me. I winced.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked worriedly.

I grinned “In the best ways”

He laughed then and held me to him.

“I should probably go” Taron said as he went to stand up.

I blocked his body with mine and grinned. He raised his eyebrow at me.

“Please stay” I said.

“What about Finn?” he asked. _Worried daddy_ right there.

“You’re his dad” I paused “he has to find out sooner or later. We just have to think of a way to tell him”

Taron smiled “Does that mean you’re moving in with me?”

I hadn’t even thought of that before, but I guessed it made sense “If you’ll have us”

He chuckled “I don’t want to lose the two of you ever again”

My heart leaped at his words “Me neither”

We went to sleep soon thereafter and Taron holding me close had me drift into a peaceful sleep.

“Mommy?”

I moaned as I rolled over. Wasn’t it way too early for Finn to be up? I opened my eyes and saw my boy standing there, with his teddy bear in his arm.

“Good morning darling” I smiled.

He looked at me a bit confused.

“What is Taron doing in your bed?” he asked.

Then it hit me. Last night had not been a dream, but in fact reality. I glanced over to see Taron lay there, still fast asleep.

“Uhm – I – Taron came by late last night and we decided he should stay the night” I stuttered.

Finn’s smile widened “Does that mean he stays with us now?”

“Well darling, we will fly back home today and Taron can’t come” I started. “But –“

“Good morning” I heard Taron mumble next to me. I turned around to see his eyes fall on me, then Finn.

His grip on my waist tightened and my whole body tingled at his touch.

“Hello Taron” Finn smiled and hopped on the bed. “Can we play Lego together?”

Taron grinned “Of course we can”

He got up and I watched him as he put on his jeans and shirt from last night. I shivered at the thought. He made me feel everything and more.

I smiled as I watched the two of them walk into the living room. Taron turned around to me and blew me a kiss.

I stretched under the duvet and revelled in how perfectly sore my body felt. Then I got up and showered. Even if Taron was in the living room, I still felt his hands on my body.

I got into a pair of yoga pants and a tee. I quickly walked towards the living room and looked around the corner.

Finn and Taron were building a Lego tower and they were laughing together. Then the tower fell and Taron grabbed Finn so the tower wouldn’t fall on him.

I had to supress a laugh. He was definitely over-protective but he didn’t know any other way. Not yet.

I walked towards them “Hey, you two”

Finn looked up at me before turning his attention to Taron again. Mommy wasn’t interesting anymore, eh?

“Who wants breakfast?” I asked and waited for Finn’s response

“Meeee” he called and I laughed.

Taron looked at me “Can I help you?”

“No, it’s fine” I walked towards the kitchen and started to prepare pancakes.

I was in the middle of baking them in the pan when Taron walked towards me.

“Do you think we should talk?” he asked while looking me up and down.

I did the same. He looked amazing and still smelled of last night. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Us” he whispered and wrapped both arms around my waist.

He had me. He could basically do whatever he wanted to me.

I glanced over to Finn. He was playing with his toy cars. “We will have to fly back home today”

Taron’s face fell and I corrected myself before he thought I meant this differently “I will talk to Noah and prepare everything for the move”

“Yeah?” Taron’s face lit up

“Yeah” I smiled back at him and kissed him on the cheek.

Before I could pull away he grabbed my face and brought my lips to his. I moaned into his kiss. All self-control evaporated when Taron was around me. I pulled away when my brain started working again and realised Finn was only a few feet away.

I glanced over to him but he was still occupied with his toys.

Taron looked into my eyes searchingly “I will prepare everything at home. When do you think you’ll be back?”

I loved how he wanted Finn back sooner rather than later “As soon as possible” I grinned.

I turned the pancakes in the pan and he didn’t let go of me. That was how I had always thought of a perfect morning.

“Don’t forget that I love you” he whispered into my ear before licking my earlobe slightly.

I shivered and Taron chuckled.

“I won’t” I breathed out “I love you too, you know?” I grinned.

We had breakfast then and Finn dug in.

“There is something we would like to discuss” I said to Finn, feeling confused. How would he take it?

He looked up at me while still chewing.

Taron put his hand on my thigh under the table. He meant to soothe me but did the exact opposite. I wished I could drag him back to bed right now.

“Mommy and Taron will move in together” I said.

Finn’s eyes widened and he looked at me, then at Taron. “Really?” he asked.

I nodded and glanced over to Taron

“Oh yay” Finn clapped. “So we will stay here?”

“We will have to go back to get our things first” I said.

“But we will be back soon?” Finn asked.

“Yes, you will be back soon and I will prepare everything for you” Taron said and caressed my thigh.

Taron helped us pack our things and drove us to the airport. I had insisted he didn’t have to do that but he had wanted to. Taking the Tube would have been quicker, but I didn’t want to say goodbye to Taron just yet. He apparently felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	10. Finn, Emma, Amanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title says it all.
> 
> This is the end. Hope you enjoyed this fanfic as much as I did writing it

_I was in the middle of installing the child proof plug sockets when I heard the bell ring. My heart jumped._

_Marlene and I had talked a lot over the last four weeks. She got all her and Finn’s stuff and quit her job. I couldn’t be more happy or proud we actually went through with this._

_I practically ran towards my front door and opened it for them. They had brought two huge suitcases and the rest would arrive soon too._

_“Hi” she smiled when she saw me and I cupped her face and kissed her. I had missed her badly._

_“Hello buddy” I said and hugged Finn before whirling him around. He giggled._

_“Come on in” I said and took their suitcases._

_I showed them around. I had turned the guest bedroom into Finn’s bedroom._

_“Whoooooahhhh” Finn said when he saw his room_

_I felt Marlene’s hand on my shoulder “You didn’t have to do all that”_

_“I wanted to” I smiled as I watched Finn look through his new toys._

_I had also enrolled him for the public school. He could start right after the summer holidays._

_Later that day I took Finn to bed and I loved that this was a first of many more moments to come._

_“Are you my daddy now?” he asked while his big eyes stared back into mine. His eyes looked exactly like mine._

_I ran my fingers through my son’s hair “I’m your daddy” I said “How do you feel about that?” I could feel my pulse quicken._

_“I always wanted you to be my daddy” he whispered tiredly and my heart jumped out of my chest._

_“Good night my son” I was so unbelievably proud._

Taron got up and walked towards the door frame where I was waiting for him. I caressed his cheek and he took my hand as we walked to our bedroom together.

I shivered as I saw the room where our love story began all these years ago.

“You can do whatever you want to this room” he said as he saw me looking around.

“It’s perfect, Taron”

He wrapped his arms around me again I had missed so much. We stared at each other for a second before our lips met.

Our kiss went from soft to heavy within split-seconds.

“I wanted to do that all day” Taron breathed out.

“Me too” I whispered.

He lay me down in his bed then and I knew I was right where I was meant to be. I rolled him on his back and he let me. I kissed my way over his collarbone down to his navel and he groaned.

“There is something I wanted to tell you” I whispered before sitting down on his thighs.

“What is it?” he asked, confused, as he sat up too.

He held me too him and I teared up before I spoke. “I’m overdue”

Taron blinked a few times “What – You – You are?”

I nodded.

He kissed me and I kissed him back, pushing my tongue into his mouth. He groaned as he brought me closer to him before rolling me onto my back again. I wriggled under him, even more needy now. I had felt my body changing over the last few weeks, just like last time. But this time, we would go through everything together.

We broke away eventually, not wanting to but needing air.

“We made another baby?” he whispered and hearing those words come from his mouth did it for me.

“I haven’t made a test yet” I paused. I wanted to share that moment with him too “But I think so, yes”

Taron’s smile widened and he frowned. I could see tears form in his eyes too “You make me the happiest man alive”

“Oh, it’s definitely the other way around” I smiled as he cupped my cheek. “I would love to be pregnant for all eternity”

Taron groaned before burying his face in my neck and licking and kissing me there.

“Your body is changing” he groaned and I wasn’t even surprised he had noticed.

I moaned as he worshipped my body and soul.

I took the test that night and we both sat there, holding hands as we waited for the results.

“What if –“ I started

“If it’s negative?” Taron asked and I nodded “No worries. We will have all the more reason to try” he smirked and I shivered.

I knew the answer before I saw the result on the test

“This says pregnant” Taron breathed out and I smiled.

He cupped my face and I kissed him. I was craving his touch now more than ever.

I called Audrey the next day

“You will never believe what just happened” she answered.

“What is it?” I smiled.

“I’m pregnant” she yelled.

I threw my hand to my mouth, giggling “Congrats!”

“I can’t believe this. I never thought it would happen so soon and –“ she paused “Sorry I’m rambling. How are you?”

“I’m good” I had to suppress to laugh “I found out I was pregnant last night”

“Wait, you’re pregnant too?” she said.

“I am” I laughed “So I guess we get to experience this together”

“Oh wow, I can’t believe this” she giggled “I need loads of advice”

“Let’s meet up and you can hit me with your questions” I laughed. I was definitely more calm about this pregnancy the second time around.

**A few months later**

“What about press?” I asked.

Taron looked at me, then at my belly. I wouldn’t be able to hide the bump much longer. “We should make it official”

I cringed and he frowned “They will find out sooner or later. We have the possibility to make it public the way we want to”

I bit my lip. What he said made sense “What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking something like this” he said before he knelt down before me. He pulled out a small box.

“Marry me” he looked up at me from under his lashes “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, together with our children”

I was already crying, my emotions getting the better of me “I would love to marry you, Taron”

We made an announcement that included our engagement, Finn and our future baby. The press was so happy for us, I was somehow surprised.

“Why did you think this would be bad thing?” Taron asked as we read the article together.

I shrugged “I don’t know. Maybe because you’re no longer available for all other women and men out there?” I poked my tongue out at him.

Taron threw his head back and laughed before turning serious again “I haven’t been on the market for a while”

**10 years later**

“Mom?” Finn called as I prepared dinner “Have you seen my purple rucksack?”

I smiled. Finn’s room was a mess, so I wasn’t surprised he didn’t find anything anymore.

“No, I haven’t, Finn” I called upstairs to his room.

“Found it” he said proudly as he came downstairs and thrust the books into his rucksack.

Taron gave me a knowing look from the other side of the kitchen counter and I knew what he meant. He had been the same when he was younger.

“You should organise your stuff better” our girl almost 10-year-old Emma said while she made her homework, thoroughly. She came more after me. She had long blonde hair. If you didn’t know Emma and Finn were siblings, you could never guess.

“I still find everything” Finn protested. “Also can I go out tonight?

“Where are you planning on going?” Taron asked, still worried about the safety of his children.

Taron and I were in the spotlight quite often, that was what his job brought with him. I had gotten used to it over the years and even though we both didn’t love it, we accepted it was part of his job. We tried to keep our kids out of the spotlight as best we could – but some people still tended to recognise them.

“Sam and I want to go to the cinema together” he said as he ran his hair through his thick brown hair.

“Sure, have fun” I said before Taron could protest. Sam had been his best friend since he got into primary school in London. I thought what worried Taron was that she was a girl.

He flew out of the door after that and it was probably the best, before Taron would try to stop him.

“Will you get Amanda?” I asked Taron “Dinner is almost ready”

“Sure” he said and walked upstairs.

He got back with our six-year-old on his arm and seeing him with our children was something I would never tire of seeing. I smiled. She looked so much like his daddy with her brown hair, but she had my brown eyes.

“Hello sweetie” I kissed her on the forehead.

“I’m hungry” she whined and I laughed.

Taron sat her down next to him and I sat down next to Emma.

We had dinner then and I felt like I was cooking food non-stop. Everyone was hungry all the time.

Taron and I sat on the couch after Emma and Amanda had gone to bed.

“I love our children more than I love myself” I started “but I also love these times with you”

“I feel the same way, Mrs. Egerton” he winked.

“Do you now, Mr. Egerton?” I smirked.

“Always” he said before kissing me.

I kissed him back as if we had just reunited all these years ago. He ran his hands under my shirt and I moaned into the kiss. He still had these effects on me and I knew he always would.

“Take me to bed, Taron” I breathed out

“With pleasure” he said, stressing the word _pleasure_.

We practically ran to our room, only tiptoeing by Emma and Amanda’s room.

Intimate moments between us had been rare these days since Taron was away on business a lot. But every time the two of us got together, the moments were even more charged with passion.

I was so ready when he thrust into me we both moaned. Taron brought his mouth back to mine and our tongues tangled before he bit my lip while pulling away.

“You’re the devil” I laughed.

“You bring out the best in me” he smirked and I shivered.

“Daddy” Amanda called and I groaned.

Taron pulled out of me and jumped into his clothes faster than I could blink. Then he looked at me before turning around to leave

“Don’t touch yourself” And with that look he gave me I had a hard time to not do exactly what he had asked me.

I tried to distract myself but it was no use.

He came back a few minutes later what had felt like years for me.

“Is she okay?” I asked while I watching Taron as he got out of his clothes.

“It was just a bad dream” he said before hauling himself at me and kissing me again. His kiss was slow and teasing and I lost it.

“Our kids have a tendency to cock-block us” I laughed

“That they do” Taron agreed.

He thrust into me again and I moaned, so happy to have him back “I wouldn’t change it for the world though” he breathed out.

“Me neither” I smiled and ran my hands over his body.

Taron closed his eyes for a split second before focusing “Let’s finish what we started”

He began to thrust in and out of me again and he sat up so we could both watch.

“What – you – do – to – me” I moaned, I just couldn’t look away.

“What you do to me” he smirked, repeating the phrase I had said to him all these years ago.

My breath was shallow and the edge was near. He intertwined his hand with mine and seeing his wedding ring on his finger was one of the sexiest things ever.

“Tell me you’re almost there” Taron breathed out and I glanced up at him. His brows were furrowed and he bit his lip, barely keeping it together.

I nodded and he quickened his pace. I whimpered as I could feel myself shaking around him. He groaned as he came and thrust into me a few more times while we both came down from our highs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the ending!


End file.
